Something Wonderful
by kingdomkeepers365
Summary: Flynn returns and takes Eve out for a special night, leading her to have an epiphany about their relationship. Evlynn one-shot. Takes place post "And the Broken Staff". Inspired by the song of the same title from Rodgers and Hammerstein's "The King and I"


**A/N: Well with my brain a pile of Evlynn mush all week, this little story happened, because I realized how PERFECTLY the song in this fic fits Eve and Flynn. Speaking of which, I am sadly not Richard Rodgers nor Oscar Hammerstein, so I do not own the lyrics in this piece. Enjoy!**

Eve was on her way to the Library, two weeks after Flynn left. She had heard from him sure, but not much. They'd exchanged a few texts days after he left. He'd apologized for being so rash, and so had she. They'd assured each other they were both OK. Still, he wasn't here. He still chose to stay away.

Eve wasn't sure what she felt. Was she still angry? She didn't think so. It was just…it could be so hard, being with him. He'd be so amazing, and she'd be so happy, and then something like this would happen. She didn't have much experience with serious relationships. Was this normal?

When she entered the annex, her eyes fell immediately on an envelope laying on her desk. It wasn't large or obvious, but it was definitely out of place. She always kept an eye on that desk, even though Flynn had assured her that it would stay arranged according to her preferences.

When she opened the envelope, her first reaction was confusion. It was two tickets to that night's performance of _The King and I_. Just as she was about to ask Jenkins if he knew anything, a voice came from the doorway.

"I remembered you said you wanted to see a show" Flynn said.

Eve was speechless, the same she was every time Flynn made some grand gesture like this. He was here, that was something, and he remembered. He always remembered.

"Flynn…"

"I know this is awful, just showing up like this after everything that happened, I just, I didn't know how to start making things right and I thought…"

"Flynn!" she was more forceful this time. "I love them. Thank you"

Flynn breathed a sigh of relief. Five seconds with Eve, and he could hardly remember why he ever left.

"Look Eve, about what happened that day…" Before he could finish his sentence, she'd rushed over and silenced him, grabbing his lips in her hand.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now." she said. "Let's just have a nice night. Okay?"

"Okay" he agreed, wondering if they were really just floating right back to normal.

He leaned in to kiss her, and she let him, although it wasn't completely the same. There wasn't as much in it: no loss of breath, no gentle words said without being said. It was just a kiss.

"Alright" Flynn said. "The show's in four hours, and we should get some dinner first, so go wash up and put on your best jumpsuit."

Eve raised an eyebrow at him, as if questioning his request.

"Well maybe I wanna wear a dress" she teased.

Flynn looked at her like a lost puppy dog, pleading with his eyes. No matter how mad she was, she couldn't resist his stupid face.

"Alright Librarian fine" she sighed. "A jumpsuit. I suppose you've earned that much"

He leaned in for another kiss, but this time she moved away, already on her way to the back door to go home and get dressed

* * *

Dinner was…odd. They talked, but not in the way they usually did. They discussed the missions each one of them had been on. Eve recounted the progress of the junior librarians. Flynn listed the artifacts that he had found, and which others he suspected were missing. They strategized about how to save the Library and save Prospero. They talked like they were Librarian and Guardian, and nothing more.

* * *

Later that night, they sat in the dark theatre. Eve eyes were locked on the stage, mesmerized by the performance, and the beautiful story playing out before her. She closed her eyes as the opening of a new song began. She knew what this was. She hadn't heard it in so long, not since she had seen the production of the musical at her high school, many years ago.

Lady Thiang began her words.

 _This is a man who thinks with his heart, his heart is not always wise_

Eve looked over at Flynn, who was staring intently at the stage. She'd barely glanced at him since they'd sat down. She wanted to be with him, she knew she did, but she wasn't sure where that fight had left them. What did it mean? He was so sporadic, the opposite of her, and yet…why was she thinking of this now? She listened again to the singer.

 _This is a man who stumbles and falls, but this is a man who tries._

Despite their struggles, she couldn't argue that Flynn wasn't thoughtful. He tried so hard to be what he thought she needed, she could tell. He put so much effort into them, more effort than anyone had exerted for her.

 _This is a man you'll forgive and forgive, and help and protect, as long as you live_

Didn't Eve owe him forgiveness? Sure he hurt her, but here he was, trying his best to make it right. She knew he wasn't the only one in the wrong. She needed to try to understand him more. He couldn't work like her. That's why she was his Guardian: to make sure he'd make it out alive when his mind wasn't operating the way it needed to. That was a position she knew she could never give up. She wanted to be his protector.

Lady Thiang continued, and suddenly it began to dawn on Eve why Flynn was suddenly filling her head. Her words, they matched everything Eve needed to hear. It was almost like fate had chosen that this is where they'd be at this very moment of their relationship.

 _He may not always say, what you would have him say, but now and then he'll say something…wonderful._

Flynn certainly didn't always think before he spoke, but then…she smiled as she thought back to those first few days after they met. _You are henge. You are key._ Whatever he meant to say before his revelation, it didn't matter. What he did say meant so much. It was him, and _he_ was what she wanted.

 _The thoughtless things he'll do, will hurt and worry you, then all at once he'll do something wonderful_

Her Librarian, always running right into danger without thinking first, always running off on missions without her. Always she worried about him. He gave her so many reasons to be frustrated, to fear she was going to lose him. For some it wouldn't be worth it, but she wouldn't change a thing.

With the spontaneous, frustrating Librarian came Flynn Carsen, the most caring man she had ever met. He remembered everything that she loved, everything that she wanted: the statue of Liberty, making a plan…seeing a show. He paid attention…to everything.

 _You'll always go along, defend him when he's wrong_

She let her hand slowly began to slide towards his. She felt them touch, and he met her eyes, confused. They hadn't really acted affectionate since his return, save for the kiss. She smiled at him gently, hoping he could understand her silent message in the dark of the theatre. He squeezed her hand tightly. Before she knew it, the song was ending.

 _He'll always need your love, and so he'll get your love._

Eve felt Flynn trembling slightly. Maybe he was nervous like she had been. They hadn't talked about it. He didn't know where they were going. Doing only what she thought would calm him, she leaned over and settled her head onto the Librarian's shoulder. Slowly, the shaking stopped, and he breathed deeply, placing his arm around her.

 _A man who needs your love, can be wonderful._

They returned home that night. They still hadn't talked completely, that was for private though they'd shifted back to their usual ways. They had privacy now though, and there was only a few moments of silence before Flynn started asking questions.

"Eve, not that I'm complaining, but what happened back there, in the theatre? I thought…"

"I know" Eve replied solemnly, slightly ashamed of herself. "I guess I just realized that I definitely didn't want to give this up"

"I messed up big time Eve" Flynn insisted. "I shouldn't have left you. You were right, I'm always moving without a plan and to think I could've lost you because of it…" Eve cut him off, taking both of his hands in her own.

"Listen to me Flynn, I shouldn't have pushed you so hard to be different. You're you, and I needed to realize that. You're not going to work just like me. That's why we're a team. You'll have your spontaneous ideas, and I'll protect you when things go awry"

"I just can't believe I let myself hurt you" His voice was quiet, ashamed.

"Well you're not the only guilty party there. I hurt you too."

"Eve…"

"Flynn we hit a rough patch. Everybody has rough patches. Look at us, we're fine. We're always going to be fine."

"But how do you know?!" he argued. Eve looked right at him, pushing back any anger she may have previously felt at his stubbornness. This was Flynn, and she'd be there for him always, because he was what she wanted.

"Because Librarian" she stated, not breaking eye contact. Tears formed in hers. "I love you"

Flynn's eyes widened as he stared at her. His face filled with a look that she hadn't seen before.

"I love you too" he whispered.

Slowly, she leaned in and kissed him, this time full and honest, sinking into his embrace.

The kiss was longer than normal for them. When they at last parted, their foreheads touched, and it was a few moments before either of them spoke again.

"I know we have to separate again eventually…" she whispered. "…but can the artifacts wait long enough for you to stay tonight?"

"I think so"

Eve smiled, and let her Librarian hold her tight. Yes. This was right. This was what was supposed to be. She knew with all certainty that they'd get through anything. She'd never stop loving Flynn; he was _wonderful._

 ** _A/N:_ Hope you enjoyed! I've found so many songs that fit season 2 Evlynn so well, and this is one of the top ones. Its so gorgeous and I just...ugh. Hope you all enjoy 203 tomorrow! Its shaping up to be both beautiful and painful. Until next time LITs!  
**


End file.
